Forbidden Love
by smartgal2007
Summary: ok people you should know the plot, and if not its a kagome and sesshoumaru and naraku story. ch. 7 up now!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu Yasha nor any of they characters; though I wish.

Forbidden Love Chapter One 

Kagome was lying on her bed at home thinking weather she should go back to the past or not. _'How can I ever go back, after seeing what he did with that undead whore.'_ Kagome thought to herself. Kagome had been home for a week and Inu Yasha had yet to come for her. '_I have to go back, I have a duty to do.' _Kagome took a deep breath, '_I have to go back no matter what, I can't leave Shippo mother less again, and I must complete the jewel', _and with that Kagome got up and began to pack she would not let that baka take what pride and honor she had. She would show him and that undead whore that she would not be defeated so easily. '_Inu Yasha, I hope that Kikyou takes you to Hell.'_

**FLASH BACK**

Kagome was up early and was going out to the hot spring to go take a bath cause she knew that Inu Yasha would never let her if he were up. He would always say 'if you don't stop bathing everyday, you'll wash all of your skin off" that or, 'stop taking so many baths, we could be using that time to search for shards'. So Kagome decided to get up at four in the morning to go take a bath.

As Kagome started to near her destination she started to hear faint moans and grunts. Even though her mind was telling her to go back to camp her feet to her to where the sound was coming from. All of a sudden she stopped and stood wide-eyed. The sight in front of her was enough to make her gag and cry at the same time. Kikyou was lying on her back, back arched, head tilted back with moans coming from her lips. Upon her was Inu Yasha pushing in and out of her fast and hard, grunting with every thrust. Kagome just turned around and ran a way, running as fast as her legs would carry her to the bone eater's well; tears running from her face.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

"Kagome where have you been, we were so worried about you!" yelled Songo as Kagome started to walk into Kaede's village.

"Yes lady Kagome, where have you been, we were worry to near death that some thing had happen to you when you left with out a word." A Miroku said as he neared his friend.

"Why don't you ask Inu Yasha and that undead whore of his." Kagome replied at last.

"What has Iun Yasha and my sister done to up set you Kagome." Asked Keade.

"Well lets put it this way, if that undead whore sister of yours would be a living creature like you and I, then you would be an aunt." And with that Kagome walked off to find Shippo so that she could give him some sweets and new toys; everyone just stood wide-eyed gasping for air.

"Kagome!" Yelled a very happy Shippo as he jumped into her arms with tears in his eyes. "I was so worried about you when you left with out word, I though something happened and that you might be dead."

Kagome just looked at the crying kit in her arms, "I'm sorry my pup, but there were things that I needed to do back at home and I forgot to tell you. I'm sorry, I'll never leave you again my pup."

Shippo looked up to her wide-eyed, "You just called me your pup!"

"That is because you are Shippo, don't you see me as your mother?" Asked Kagome. A huge grin on her face as Shippo started to Barrie his head in Kagome's shirt and start crying tears of joy saying over and over that he had a mother again. Kagome just hold Shippo giving him kisses on his head.

"Shippo why don't you go and play, there are a few things that I need to do, after of which, I'll give you the presents that I brought for you. Is that alright my pup?" Kagome asked.

"Yes mama." He replied and was off.

Kagome then turned around and went to back over to her sister Songo and Keade, "There is something that I want to ask the two of you in privit if that was alright." Kagome said to Sango and Keade as she started off to Keade's hut. The two just followed her.

After they enter Keade's hut and got all comfortable Keade turn to Kagome and asked, "Now what was it that ye wished to talk with us about?"

"Keade, I wish that you could help train me to be a proper miko Keade, and for you to teach me how to us other weapons other then my bow Sango. I wish to be able to protect my self with out having to depend on that baka of bakas, **_Inu Yasha_**. Kagome said as she spat Inu Yasha's name with discuse, then continued, "Once my training is done I will leave Inu Yasha and search for the shards on my own with Shippo, so that I can prove to him that I don't need him."

"Kagome, are ye sure that ye wish to do this?" Asked Keade.

"Yes Kagome, I know that you are mad at him, but do you truly wish to do this?" asked Sango.

"Yes!" Kagome said with all of her soul, "I will prove to all that I am not a weak little girl that needs protection." And with that both Sango and Keade bowed their heads to Kagome letting her know that they would do all that they could to train her properly and be again to discuss a training schedule.

"I'll start training you from sun rise for two hours every day." Sango said to Kagome.

"And I'll train ye till noon once ye are done with Sango." Added Keade.

"No. You will train me from sun up till mid day Sango, and you Keade will train me from mid day to sun set; do I make my self clear?" Kagome stated and asked.

"But Kagome, your body won't be able to take so much training…" Songo said before Kagome cut her off.

"I will make my body endure it, I will not be a weak little shard detcactor any more, I will make my body stronger, even if it kills me, understand both of you?" Kagome said. _'I will show Inu Yasha and that undead whore of his that he made a grave mistake my betraying me. I will make him pay for all the pain he has caused me these pass few years I will make him nothing.'_ Kagome thought.

"Yes!" both Sango and Keade said in unison with worry and defeat in their voices.

Author's Note: What do you think, I know that it's a bit slow. But it's my first fan fiction. I would love all reveiws.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Thank you for all of your reviews. Just like to say that this is my first fan fic and that I do hope that it goes well. I do have plans as to what I am doing but will take any ideas from any one there is. I know that at the moment that it is going slow, but I promise it will pick up. And with that I just want to say enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha nor any of the characters, but I can say that most of us wish that we did!

Forbidden Love Chapter Two 

A white haired person with dog ears in red sat in a tree in deep thought when the wind blew and he caught a cretin fresh sent in it. 'Kagome…' Inu Yasha thought, 'I thought that you wouldn't come back,'

**FLASH BACK**

Inu Yasha had just finished his rutting with Kikyou, "Kikyou, you know that this doesn't mean that any thing has changed. I may lust you, but I love Kagome." Inu Yasha said.

"Inu Yasha, this changes everything." Kikyou replied with a evil grin upon her clay face. That was when Inu Yasha sniff the air, 'Kagome!' he thought as he realized what Kikyou meant. 'She must of saw Kikyou and myself, oh Kamei!' and with that thought he was off in a blur following Kagome's sent. 'Tears, oh kamei, what have I done!' He followed her sent to the bone eater's well; sadness enter his eyes as he realized that she went home, 'No, I won't go get her. No, after all that I have done to her through the years, she didn't deserve this. No, I'll just let her be.' He thought as tears begun to run down his face mingling with the sent of Kagome's tears.

**END OF FLASH BACK**

Inu Yasha started to run back to the village.

"Inu Yasha, if I were you I wouldn't go any where near Lady Kagome right at this moment; unless you wish to see the deeps of hell so soon my friend. But then again, you will soon if you keep seeing Kikyou." Miroku said as he approached Inu Yasha.

"So she has told you then?" Inu Yasha asked as his ears lowered in shame.

"Inu Yasha, I can understand why you would want both women, truly I can. But to chose that undead walking corps over a living one, that is something that even I find to be utterly disgusting. Oh by the way, I would not just stay away from Kagome, but Sango, I swear that once she told us she had murder in her eyes." Miroku said.

"Yeah, I know." Was the reply that Inu Yasha gave in a sigh of shame and defeat.

"Hey Inu Yasha what did you do to make Kagome so upset?" Asked Shippo as he ran up to the two males.

"Kagome didn't tell you?" Miroku asked.

"All she said was that she had to go home on an emergence or something of the short. But I'm not that dumb, I know that you did something to really make her mad Inu Yasha!" Shippo replied.

"Yeah Shippo, I did." Inu Yasha admitted.

"Does it have anything to do with the day that Kagome left and you came back with Kikyou's awful dead sent all over you?" Asked Shippo, showing the two males that he indeed knew what was going on, more then they gave him credit for.

"Yes Shippo, it was cause of that." Inu Yasha replied.

"Well, you should feel real bad Inu Yasha for hurting Kagome. Oh Kagome said that I was her pup and that she was my mother. Isn't that great news? I now have a family again. I wonder if Sango will let me call her Auntie? Any ways see you guys later." Shippo said before he ran off to look for Kagome to she what she brought him back.

"Kagome!" Yelled Shippo.

"Right here my pup." Kagome yelled back.

Shippo ran over to where Kagome was standing, "Kagome, can I now have my presents?" he asked.

"Shur Shippo, lets go over to Keade'd hut to I can get it out of my bag, alright?" Kagome asked.

"Yes mama." Shippo replied.

So they both went over to Keade's hut and Kagome started to dig in her bag. She pulled out a few things but keep digging till she found what she was looking for. "Here you go my pup. This is the big gift I brought back for you my pup, it's called a Game Boy ®, and these here are the games for it and these are the batteries that you use to power it to play the game." Kagome said as she handed him the toy, "and here is your candy and chocolate that I normally bring." Then she showed Shippo how to work the Game Boy ®.

"Thanks mama!" Shippo said as he ran out the door of the hut to show every one his new toy.

The next morning Kagome was spurring with Sango after a few hours of training with the sword. Sango was quite impress, Kagome had manage to learn a week's worth of training in just a few hours. 'It's as if she was born a natural worrier.' Thought Sango. 'It must be her determination.'

"It's almost mid day Sango, I need to go and get ready for Keade." Kagome said as she put her sword in its scabbier. 'I will not be a week little girl any more Inu Yasha, I will make you pay for all that you have done to me.' Kagome thought as she went off to train with Keade.

"Alright Kagome, you are doing better then I thought you would for your first day." Sango said before she turn to search out the monk Miroku to see what trouble he has caused.

In a castle far from Keade's village, a man with dark wavy hair watched the two women spurring. 'Well now, this is a turn of events.' He thought to himself as a smile came to his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: O.K. a few things have been brought to my attention. First of all, I am awful at spelling, so I am sorry for that. Second, I only know a few Japanese words, though I don't know how to spell them, so any help will be welcomed. Now too more important things at hand. By the time that this is read, it would be later then I hope for and for that I am sorry. So with out further delay here is chapter three. ENJOY! 

Disclaimer: I in no way own Inu Yasha or any of the charters from the show, though we all wish we did!

Chapter Three

One whole month had pass since Kagome had Sango and Keade start training her. She was already at a level higher then Sango and knew everything that Keade knew about being a miko; it was time for her and her pup to leave. It was the only way for her to improve her fighting skills and her miko's. She was determined to make Inu Yasha wish that he never chose Kikyou, but her. This she promised, as well as she promised to kill the whore and take back the rest of her soul and causing Inu Yasha as much pain as he caused her.

It was early morning, and the sun was yet up. Kagome had her usual school uniform on, except it had a sword strap to the left side of her hip and a knife strapped to her upper right thigh. She had her bow and arrows with her and had her hair up in a high ponytail. Kagome also had a bag full of two extra pairs of clothes, rations, Shippo's candy and toys, a first aid kit, and a small bag of gold coins that Sango gave her. Now all she needed was to get Shippo up and then they would set out of the village and make their way in the world.

Kagome walked over to her kit picked his sleeping form up. They had much land to cover in a short time before Inu Yasha came back form his runt with his clay pot whore. Kagome had already told her friends that she would be leaving today, just not when. They gave farewells and hope that she would come back soon. Kagome smiled at the memory.

**FLASHBACK**

"Kagome what was it that you wanted to tell us all?" asked Miroku. Kagome had all of her friends together in Keade's hut.

"Yes child, what was it that ye couldn't wait to tell us?" asked Keade.

"Since both you and Sango have no more to teach me, and what Miroku knew, I feel that it is time for me and Shippo to leave." Kagome stated.

"What do you mean 'what Miroku knew'?" asked Sango.

"Well, lady Kagome came to me some time ago and asked me if I would help her trained. Since I am a monk and she is a miko, she thought I could help her by teaching her what I knew." Miroku answered.

"What you teach her, how to be a lecher." Shippo mumbled.

"Shippo!" Kagome scolded her pup, "Miroku tought me how to meditae, read aroa, ender things that normal people couldn't and many other things." Kagome stated.

"Oh!" said Shippo, Sango, and Keade.

"So when will ye be leaving us child?" asked Keade.

"Tomorrow." Kagome stated.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Kagome looked at the village and said a silent good bye as she started running off to the Northeast with Shippo. Little to Kagome's knowledge, she was being watch. He smiled, 'Yes indeed, things have taken a change in events.' He thought.

Sorry so short.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, I decides that this would be good if it was a Sesshoumaru/Kagome/Naraku boy that would piss dog boy off. Sorry for the long wait, I will try to keep more up to date from here on.

Disclaimer: Do not own InuYasha (or any of the other charaters from the show)

I'm still alive! Yes I'm still alive!

_Thoughts_

"speaking"

Chapter 4

Kagome and Shippo had been traveling for a few hours; the sky was just starting to lighten up, thought it would still be a few hours before the sun rose. Shippo was curled up in Kagome's arms, still sleeping;_ I need to find you a decent father; that is what I need to do, that and make InuYasha and his clay pot whore pay. _As she was thinking this she decided that it would be best to make camp since Shippo would be waking soon and he would be hungry.

So Kagome sat Shippo down and started to get ready for breakfast. It wasn't long after she started that he woke up. "Good morning Mama, what you making for breakfast? It sure does smell really good!" Shippo said.

"Thank you Shippo, it's called oatmeal. I though that it would be a nice change from having to eat roman noddles for every meal. And since we are no longer with InuYasha we can eat what ever we want now." Kagome replied cheerfully

"Finally!" Shippo yelled cheerfully. Kagome just chuckle to herself as she filled a bowl with oatmeal for Shippo thin one for herself.

"Here you go Shippo, what you think?" Kagome asked as she gave it to her kit and he took a bite of it.

"Wow! This stuff is the greatest, what did you call it earlier?" exclaimed Shippo.

"It's called oatmeal, this particular kind is called brown sugar and maple syrup. It's one of my favorites too." She replied.

Unknown to either of them they were being watched by a person in a baboon pelt. He just looked at the miko and the little kit, _why is she and the kit traveling alone? First the intense training, now this; what is she up too? _And just as soon as he was there he was gone.

"What's the matter mama?" Shippo asked as he noiced that his mama was looking at the trees.

"It's nothing my kit, I just thought I felt something, it was nothing." She replied. _Naraku, what are you up too? Why did you not attack me and try to take the jewel? Something is very wrong about this. _

After breakfast Kagome and Shippo clean the bowls and packed everything up and started to head towards a village that Shippo said he could smell near by. While Shippo was off running a head of her playing, Kagome was deep in thought in how she could get back at InuYasha. It was then that she realized that they were going in the wrong direction; what they needed to do was go west. Yes that was where they needed to go, for that was where Sesshoumaru was, and becoming an ally with him would piss InuYasha off very much. Besides if she did she could always give him the tesiga (k I know its spelt wrong so deal with it), that would most certainly piss him off. Yes that is what she would do.

"Shippo there is a change in plans, we are going to go west now." Kagome said.

"But mama, that is were Sesshoumaru lives, he will kill us if we enter his lands." Shippo replied in great fear.

"Not with the deal I am going to offer him." Kagome stated with a smirk.

"What do you mean mama?" Shippo asked.

"You'll see my kit." And with that they headed west.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, sorry it has been so long since the last time that I updated, school has been hell and I haven't had time to do any real typing. Hell I had to reread my story so I know what I was going to type. Now that I am graduated (I graduated early, you know at semester) I will try to update on a more regular basis, and if not then I will up more then one chapter up when I find time to do so. Just some other things I would like to say, One I can not spell so you all don't need to tell me, two I would love a beta reader if someone would be kind enough to tell me what a beta reader is. I have an idea, but I would like two know what it is just to be sure. So with out further a due, I bring to you, Chapter Five. **

**thoughts**

"**Speaking"  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or its Charaters, though I wish I did.**

**FLASHBACK**

"_Kagome." InuYasha said as he slowly approached Kagome._

"_Oh, hi InuYasha, how are you doing?" Kagome asked sweetly as if nothing had ever happened, though inside Kagome was yelling and wanting to tear him apart if not just **sit** him to hell and back again._

"_Well Kagome, I wanted to talk to you about the other day." Inuyash said with regret._

_so he feels guilty, good then, I will make him feel worst. Lets just play the normal forgiving Kagome part. Kagome thought._

"_What about the other day Inuyash, Oh are you mad that I went home with out telling you. I must say that I was surprise that you didn't come after me like you normally do. You must have been really mad, I'm sorry Inuyasha, I just had to go home to restock on some things, then I found out that my grandpa went to the hospital because he was sick, and well I sort of forgot to come back." Kagome answered then asked "do you for give me?" _

"_Yeah, sure." InuYasha said. He was wondering why Kagome was acting as if nothing had happen instead of sitting him to hell or back again, not that he was complaining, but it just wasn't right._

"_Oh Inuyasha, I have been thinking, and well I decided that if Kykio was in our group we could collect the jewel shards faster, I mean two mikos are better then one, right? So I was wondering if you can go find her and invite her to our group." Kagome asked, knowing that it would take him at lest a month to find her, which gave her enough time to train with out Inuyash knowing what she was doing, she wanted it to be a surprise when she finally decides to let InuYasha in on her little secret or part of her plan. Besides, it would be easier for her to kill the clay pot if she knew where she was._

"_Sure Kagome, if that is what you really want, and your right, it does make more since to have two mikos instead of one, I'll go in search for at once." And with that said, InuYasha was gone in search of the undead miko. And with Inuyasha gone, Kagome when to prepair for her training that was to start the nest day at 5 in the moring with Sango._

_The next day Sango woke Kagome up at 4:30 in the morning, as to give Kagome 30 minutes to get ready for her training. Kagome hated getting up oh so early, but she hated kykio and Inuyasha even more. At 5 they started there training, Kagome was determain to do what ever it took, even if it killed her. So for the next 4 hours they did running and exersises, or as Kagome thought **Boot Camp**. Sagno made her run for two hours straight and then and hour of weight lifting and the last hour of hand to hand combate. After of which Sango wanted to give Kagome a brake before they started their weapon training, but Kagome Demaned that there would be no brakes, "there are no brakes in a fight or war" and so they went straight to weapons. _

_Sango taught Kagome how to use a staff _(you guys know, one of those stick thingys that people fight with_), But Kagome had it mastered in two hours, and so with the last hour, Sango started to teach Kagome the basic forms for sawerd fighting._

_At noon Kagome realize that she didn't have any thing to eat for breakfast, not that she would have, she knew that she would have been sick during trainging if she did, so she decided that she would eat supper, knowing that she still had trainging with Keade, so what if she skipped two meals out of three, she wasn't starving herself, besides you never know when you are going to eat your next meal when your in a war or battle._

_Keade had Kagome change into miko clothes and then started traing her in herbs, archery, and her powers for the next six hours, after of which was supper, which Kagome ate. She then went and took a bath in the hot springs for the next hour. When she was done, she went in search of Miroku._

"_Miroku, may I have a word with you." She asked when she found him._

"_Ya, yes Lady Kagome, what is it you wish to speak with me about?" Miroku replied._

"_Well Miroku, I was hopping that you would be able to train me for a few hours after supper."_

"_Lady Kagome, I would love too, but don't you already have enough training?" Miroku asked._

"_Miroku, there are things that Keade can't teach me that you can, besides if you agree too, you can take bathes with me, as long as sango isn't." Kagome perposed,_

_Miroku being Miroku didn't have to think twice and agree with Kagome and decided to train her as well._

_The next day of training when as the previous day (expect Kagome excelled in training with weapons like no other), but Kagome was sorer then hell, but she did not complain and went on. After dinner Kagome told them that she was going to take a bath, and would be back in a few hours. Instead of taking a bath, Kagome trained with Miroku. They trained for two hours before they decided to go take a bath. During there bath, Kagome decided to thank Miroku in a special way for his training, so she swam under the water and gave him a blow job that surprised Miroku like no other._

_When Kagome go back to here bed, she feel asleep real fast. So for the next month training went with 6 hours with Sango, 6 hours with Keade, dinner, two hours of secreat training with Miroku, and a hour bath where every now and again Kagome would play with Miroku. And by the time InuYasha had came back with Kykio, Kagome had mastered all that could be thought to her. And with that decided that it was time to go._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

O.K. people tell me what you think. I am having trouble deciding weather Kagome is going to be human or a demon. So in your reviews, let me know. We shall have a vote, and I shall let you, the reader decided. Well as I have said I will try to get the next chapter up soon. K, love you all. Ja ne


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey all, howz it going. I'm back and with the next chapter, told you I would. Any way. Last chapter was a flash back to tell you all what Kagome went through during her training. And I know that you all probably hate me for have Kagome give Miroku a blow job, but it was late when I typed it, and I though it was hallarious. I know, I have a worped since of humor. As I was saying, Here is Chapter 6 of forbidden love, also, until I get reviews, I will not be able to tell you weather kagome is going to be human or a demon, its going to be hard to type this if I don't know what she is, so came on people, review!**

**Disclamer:**

**Sesshoumaru: how has the typing going?**

**Me: just great fluffy, I typed chapter 5 last night and am now on 6.**

**Sesshouamru: you know that I hate being called that.**

**Me: Oh well this is my story and I can call you what ever I want.**

**Sesshourmaru: true, but you don't own me or mutt of a half brother of mine.**

**Me: I know cause if I did I would be rich and I could make you do what ever I want. (evil in my eyes)**

**Sesshoumaru: By the way why have you been typing as much as you have?**

**Me: Oh, an evil bunny told me I had to or else.**

"**talking"**

'_**thinking'**_

**Chapter 6**

Kagome knew that as soon as she stepped foot in Sesshoumaru's land he would soon be there to demand why she was trust passing. Kagome never really hated Sesshoumaru; sure he had tried to kill her a few times in the pass, but when Kagome really though about it, she sort of deserved it. I mean aidding ones enemy or hitting a male demon lord in his ego was more then enough for Kagome to understand.

What Kagome didn't know was that Sesshoumaru was keeping and eye on her ever since she left her group and that mutt which was his half brother. He had always kept an eye out on there group, more so, on InuYasha before the group was formed. Though he may of hated the mutt with a passion, his father made him promise before he went to his death to save InuYasha and his mother, not to kill InuYasha and to watch over him and train him. Sesshoumaru being a demon of his word did as he had promised his father. This though didn't change the fact that he hated the mutt, it just showed he did value his honor, unlike the mutt.

He was quite surprise when he found out that the mutt took on another miko after the incident with the last one. He was truly a baka. So he decided to go see this miko and see if she was as bad as the last. But he could not just go and see her, no, no, no. The mutt might die, if he came to see the miko with out a fight. So he thought of a brilliant plan, he would use InuYasha to get their fathers sward and would be able to see the miko as well as train InuYasha, though InuYasha would think that he was trying to kill him.

She was very interesting when he first saw her. She was warring clothes that a whore would ware, yet she still had the scent which said she was till a virgin. But what was more interesting was that her scent was not like a human's, which smelt of sweat, yearn, dirt, and death, but fresh clean rain water and cherry blossoms. She had the bluest eyes he had ever seen, eyes that a demon would envy; he remembers wondering how a human had such eyes. She was fit and beautiful, more so then any human and most demoness he has seen, though he would never admit to calling a human beautiful.

It wasn't till in the body of their father, that Sesshoumaru learned how intelligent she was when she told InuYasha to pull out their father's sword and hurt his pride. Not that it would, because he knew that he could not pull it out, their father would make sure of that. But what did surprised him was the fact that his brother could not pull the sword out, but the human girl could. He did not want her to get killed in the battle that he and his brother were having, so he through his poison at her knowing full well that the shealth of the sword would protect her; she was far to interesting to be killed. It wasn't till she got out of it and pointed her finger at him saying that he had tried to kill her; he had to admit, to him self that is, that he was impressed with her bravery and lack of fear.

So through out the years (three I think), he came and fought InuYasha for his sword, and to see the miko. And through the years she had always stud up against him and fought along side the mutt. That was until recently. He had been following the group more so for the miko which he found interesting then to watch the mutt. He thought that his half brother was truly crazy when he found out that he had been laying with that undead miko who had shoot him, and truly did feel sorry for the living on. He had some what grown attached to her through the years of watching, and had actually saved her life a few times.

What suspired him the biggest was when she had walked on the mutt matting with the undead miko, run away, come back, act like nothing happen to the mutt, asked him to go find the undead miko so she could join the group; then when he was gone, begin to train like hell with the demon slayer, older miko, and the priest secretly, like no human should. After a month of intense training and learning all that she could, the miko and the kit left the village, and so did Sesshoumaru, to keep his yes on her. It wasn't long till she decided to go west instead of the direction she was going earlier. He could remember the kit and his worries about him killing them. Like he Sesshoumaru, would kill the female that had most intrigued him like no other. It was then that he decided that he was going to have this female as his mate not mater what, even if she was human. And there were ways that one could turn a human into a full demon.

But what Sesshoumaru did not know was that there was another demon, or should I say, half demon who wanted the miko as his mate as well, after watching her through all that she had been through. Though most of it was what he had thrown at her. At first he wanted to kill her, but now, now she was something that he wanted to taint and to wither beneath him. Yes, Naraku had taking a liking, and a lusting to our dear pure miko.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry for the long time no write, been busy. I know that this is a bit short, but I promise to update a lot sooner. So please read and review for me, also I need a beta reader, and some one to hound me every day to write my story. So if you want to be that person just let me know.**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

Kagome had just stepped foot into Sesshoumaru's land with Shippo, when out of the forest came Sesshoumaru with Rin and Jaken behind him.

'Just as I thought' thought Kagome when she saw Sesshoumaru.

"Why have you come into my lands alone miko, and with out that mutt and your human companions?" Sesshoumaru stated to Kagome even though he already knew why she left and why she was here.

"Lord Sesshoumaru-sama, I mean no disrespect by this, but I already know that you know the answer to your questions, since you have been following our group for three years and my kit and I when we left the group; so why even ask?" Kagome replied.

Sesshoumaru was taken back by the way she addressed him, in all the years that he has known her, she has never been so formal and respectful with his name and title. "And how would you know this Miko?" He then asked.

"Lord Sesshoumaru-sama, I know that you have been watching over your half brother _Inu Yasha_ as well as training him, as well as the fact that you have seem to take an intrest in me." Kagome replied saying Inu Yasha's name none to nice

Sesshoumaru was quite surprise to say the lest, but he did not let it show on his face. His Kagome was really intelligent. "And what makes you say that miko?" he asked.

" One, if you truly were trying to kill your brother, you would have already, and two, you have been fallowing me ever since my kit and myself left our group. And before you even ask, yes I know you were masking your presents but for some strange reason I knew you were there." Kagome replied.

Sesshoumaru was quite proud of the intelligence of his Kagome. Rin and Jaken still being quite as the two talked. Then replied with, "This Sesshoumaru will aid you by helping you learn how to fight better, But only if you do something for this Sesshoumaru."


End file.
